scourge_roleplay_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
The Wild, Wild Wasteland (Episode 1)
This roleplay was conducted in WeegChat, on August 14, 2015. *A large 4 eyed crab wanders the Mojave, in search of a mate *7:51HiddenlichWhen it makes a mating call, it is maliciously bitten into by a Blood Dragon, a mutated abomination created by the massive radiation of the Nuclear War. *More Blood Dragons appear, and they start to share the meal *7:52Weegee Clone 7734A centipede-worm hybrid crawls past the blood dragon through its small dirt tunnel *7:53Finn168719A mutated human that has two heads, that is bald, and has small hands charges at the Blood Dragons only to get bitten by one *7:55Weegee Clone 7734Another humanoid watches from the safety of a bush *7:55Hiddenlich????: *Using a voice changer to hide voice* Pack of Army Dogs detected. *7:55Finn168719A mutated human starts screaming in pain as it was getting eaten by the Blood Dragons *7:55Weegee Clone 7734Commencer: Some creatures are really stupid now *7:56HiddenlichArmy Dogs are a nickname for Blood Dragons, given the fact they have very thick and tough skin *7:57Weegee Clone 7734Commencer: I better find a different bush, this one isn't safe enough to eat *7:58Hiddenlich???? moves closer to the Blood Dragon pack *7:58Finn168719A car noise was heard, attracting the Blood Dragon pack *7:59Weegee Clone 7734Commencer moves stealthily to find a more edible bush *8:00Finn168719Raiders: Came and get us you ugly creatures! *8:00Hiddenlich???? shoots the Blood Dragons on the unprotected backs of their necks, killing them or paralyzing them *????: Raider detected, moving to cover *8:02Finn168719Raiders starts shooting at the Blood Dragons *8:03Hiddenlich????: Requesting Stalker interference. *Command: We are unable to do this, Red Hawk. *Command: You must either evade or engage in combat *????: Red Hawk out. *8:05Hiddenlich???? stealthily tries to evade the Raiders *8:05Finn168719One of the Blood Dragons knocks the car down *8:07Weegee Clone 7734Commencer: ...Hmm, those blood dragons left some of their food *Commencer: Do I risk it? I don't have much to defend myself anymore *8:07Hiddenlich???? thrusts forward with his thrust boots onto a rock pile *There are also a few dead Blood Dragons *The meat underneath their skin is edible, but not the skin itself *???? sees a nearby town, and heads to it *8:11Weegee Clone 7734Commencer: Oh wait, there's a dead blood dragon too *Commencer: I doubt the blood dragons will attack me if I sneak off with this *8:12HiddenlichHe is cautious however, due to sand worms *8:12Finn168719The Blood Dragons starts devouring the Raiders *8:13Weegee Clone 7734Commencer grabs a blood dragon and starts tugging it to the bushes* *8:14Hiddenlich????: Command, I am heading to a nearby town, non-aligned to the Dominion. I will head back when I am resupplied. *Commander: Roger Red Hawk. *One-Eyed Barnabas: What did I tell you about stealing my sugar supplies? *Raider: YOU TOLD ME NOTHING CYCLOPS! NOW HAND OVER THE ****ING SUGAR! *One Eyed Barnabas shoots the Raider with a shotgun *One Eyed Barnabas: Raiders. Idiotic fiends who live in scum. *8:16Finn168719A rusty blue car was seen *8:16Weegee Clone 7734Commencer drags the blood dragon farther *8:17Hiddenlich????, interested by the blue car, heads to it *8:17Finn168719Something seems strange inside the blue car, which is bigger in the inside *8:18Hiddenlich????: ? *????: Must be reduxed engineering. Smaller on the outside, bigger on the inside. *8:19Finn168719Moniter: Welcome to Finn's TARDIS, Time travelling system, offline forever. *Finn was seen lying on the floor unconscious *8:22Hiddenlich????: Doctor Who references... *???? bangs in the blue car's door, and walks away *8:22Finn168719Finn wakes up *8:22HiddenlichNikolai: HEY! YOU DOMINION! *8:22Finn168719Finn: Where am i? *8:22Hiddenlich????: Yes, citizen? * *Finn had to have been here *8:23Finn168719Finn sees that the second room was unstable *8:23Weegee Clone 7734Commencer is seen dragging the blood dragon near the town *8:23HiddenlichNikolai: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A NEUTRAL SETTLEMENT?!?! *????: I have stopped to resupply. *8:24Finn168719Finn opens the TARDIS door *Finn: Where am i? *8:24HiddenlichNikolai: Well, **** OFF! Little people serve your kind here. *????: I am not the one downsizing people. *Nikolai: SHUT UP! *8:25Weegee Clone 7734Commencer: HEY NIKOLAI, WE GOT MORE FOOD AND SKIN *8:25Hiddenlich???? walks away, ignoring Nikolai *Nikolai: GOOD! WE WERE RUNNING REAL LOW! *8:25Finn168719Finn goes back to his Van and checks how old is he. *Finn: I'm 450 years old now.... *8:26Weegee Clone 7734Commencer: Got lucky and found a dead blood dragon, dragged it back. Not in the best condition but still a good find *8:26Hiddenlich *By the way, the nuclear war occurred in 2067 *8:26Finn168719Okay. *8:26Hiddenlich *It is now 2341 *8:27Finn168719Finn goes to the Anti-aging machine to make himself keep his same looks (Anime Finn) and also increase his lifespan *8:27Hiddenlich *Nikolai: It could feed us for a week! *8:28Weegee Clone 7734Commencer: I didn't bother to check if there were others, but some raiders got into a scuffle with a few *8:28HiddenlichNikolai: "Raiders"? There were multiple? *8:29Finn168719Finn goes to his driver seat *8:29Weegee Clone 7734Commencer: Yes *Commencer: I snuck it by while they were busy getting their beat in *8:29HiddenlichNikolai: Hmm. That is odd. Usually they come around these areas alone. *8:30Finn168719Finn hits a vehicle horn *8:30Weegee Clone 7734Commencer: Maybe a few formed a truce? *8:31HiddenlichNikolai: I don't know. After the collapse of the Human Settlement Pact, they started coming *Nikolai: *Looking at ????* All thanks to the Dominion. *Nikolai: Their troops don't come around these areas to often. If I was a brute, I would get others to help me take that one on. *???? is getting some water *8:34Finn168719Finn continues using the vehicle horn *8:34Weegee Clone 7734Commencer: Well let's get to work skinning this thing *8:37HiddenlichNikolai takes out an electric knife *Nikolai: Hold it. I am going to take off the huge plate on it's back. *8:37Weegee Clone 7734 *Commencer holds the body in place* *8:38HiddenlichNikolai sees an injury in the plate, and uses the electric knife to make an incision *Within a minute, he is able to start peeling off the plating *Civilian: AIEEEEEEEEE!!! *???? has his gun pointed at the corpse *8:40Finn168719Finn starts driving the car *8:40Hiddenlich????: Trying to mug an armed soldier of the West Dominion of America? *????: Ha ha ha ha... *???? leaves *Nikolai: ... *8:41Weegee Clone 7734Commencer: What the.... *8:41HiddenlichNikolai: THAT'S IT! THAT OUTRAGEOUS **** HAS DONE IT! KILLING AN INNOCENT CIVILIAN! * *Nikolai charges at ???? from the back with the electric knife *8:41Finn168719A car noise was heard *8:42Hiddenlich????: Easy... *8:42Weegee Clone 7734Commencer: Oh damn it * *Commencer chases after Nikolai trying to stop him* *8:42Hiddenlich???? grabs Nikolai's arm, breaks it, and uses his other arm to stab the knife into Nikolai's neck *Nikolai falls to the ground dead *8:42Finn168719Finn's car was seen making this noise *8:42Weegee Clone 7734Commencer: .... *Commencer stops in his tracks, shocked *8:43Hiddenlich????: Mugging is not an innocent act. Neither is attempted murder out of rage. *???? walks out of the settlement *8:44Weegee Clone 7734Commencer: ...YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL THEM *8:44Hiddenlich???? ignores the Commencer, and continues walking *Meanwhile, in another, more larger settlement *8:45Weegee Clone 7734Commencer: Whatever, you self-absorbed Dominions always flexing *8:45HiddenlichMutants are all over the settlement, and there are virtually no pure humans in sight *They seem to all be surrounding a lab, waiting for the special message *Announcer: Today, marks a profound day in history! Today, we open the cryo labs of this city's most historical landmark! *8:50Weegee Clone 7734Some mutants attempt to clap *8:51HiddenlichThe Announcer presses a button *A huge machine comes out of the floor of a garage-like structure *The Announcer presses another button *Doors are opened *Chilling air is let out of them *8:52Weegee Clone 7734Mutants cheer in whatever way they can *8:54HiddenlichSome humans, and other humanoid races, come out of them *8:54Finn168719Penwardian 1: Where am i? *8:55HiddenlichFrancis: I hate cryo pods. *Francis looks at the walls *Francis: I hate steel walls. *Francis: I hate elevator mechanisms. Category:Wild, Wild Wasteland